Invoking The Devil
by Kaguyahime
Summary: Children are going missing in Racoon City and it's up to Jill, Rebecca and Barry to find out whats happening. NOW FINISHED!!
1. Back in Action

                                                                                                          Resident Evil

**                                                                               Invoking the Devil, Chapter one: Back in Action **

****

Ex STARS member Jill Valentine sat at her table reading the newspaper, another child in Racoon City had gone missing:

_22nd June 2001, Racoon Times issue 403: Irene Ashcroft aged ten disappeared from home yesterday. The young girl seemed to be obsessed with the new neighbour and was saying she wanted to go to her. The neighbour Alison Taylor says she hadn't heard from the girl or seen her at all but admits to finding the child's doll in a rubbish skip not too far away, Police are looking into this._

Below the short piece was a small picture of the missing girl, she had a chubby face and brown hair, Jill pushed the paper to one side thoughtfully. She hadn't been back to Raccoon since the past horror of Nemesis but she was interested in these strange disappearances. She got up and went into the living and picked a postcard up off the shelf from Carlos who was visiting Spain on vacation, she smiled as he rambled on about the weather and reminded her of an old man writing to a relative. She put it down looked at a pile of papers left on the coffee table, nine children had gone now and it seemed to her that the police were doing nothing or couldn't do anything. She didn't quite know if she should go herself to Raccoon but being there on your own could be pretty dangerous although mostly everything was cleared up now and people were starting to settle there again although Jill wondered why as she certainly wouldn't want to live there. If Carlos were around she could have got in touch with him and gone together but he would have moaned the entire way. "Well I can't just sit here" Jill said to herself "I'll go and see what I can find…if anything." She smoothed out a short leather mini skirt and went to the door, she looked in the mirror as she reached for the knob, she'd changed so much since she had been with STARS but that didn't matter one bit. Jill smiled slightly and jumped as her phone rang but she dreaded to answer it in case it was Chris again, the last time they'd spoke he was impossible to shut up but she guessed it was OK since he'd finally got his sister back. She decided to wait for the answer machine to click in and hear who it was. _Click! _"Jill? This is Barry" A deep male voice came out, Barry Burton had been with her when they'd stumbled into the old Umbrella mansion, he'd saved her ass a couple of times too. "Look Jill, if your there please pick up the damn phone!" It sounded urgent and Jill jogged over and picked up 

"Hi Barry, sorry I was just on my way out and…"

"It doesn't matter but look, I'm with Rebecca in Raccoon and I really need some backup, something rotten is going on here and I want you to come over…. what's so funny?" Jill had started to laugh because she was already about the do what Barry was asking.

"Nothing…I'll tell you later but I'll be over as soon as I can." With that she hung up and ran out the door.

  Barry Burton and Rebecca Chambers waited outside a gas station for Jill and looked as if they were getting impatient, Jill ran over to them after searching around the wrong side of town. "Sorry, I was looking somewhere else"

"Well if you hadn't hung up on me I might have told you where to come" Barry said gruffly "but forget all that and let me explain why I called you here, you see a lot of children have gone missing lately and Rebecca and I decided to investigate. We searched round the street where to latest kid's gone missing and we think that Alison Taylor's behind it. We looked round her bins and found this" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold pendant "This belonged to one of the kid's." Jill looked at it and nodded "so what are we going to do?" Rebecca jumped in before Barry

"We found out that this woman goes out every morning about eight so we decided to go into her house and look for clues, that's why we wanted you as you are the Master of unlocking, right?" Jill smiled tightly 

"I guess so, haven't had to unlock anything for a while though." 

"Can we move on now?" Barry said, "We've really got to get going and if we don't get much done this morning we also found out that once a week she goes out till the early hours of the morning." The three set off done the pavement until they reached the street where Irene Ashcroft lived, they watched carefully as Alison got into her car and drove off. "Ok let's go, Jill I got you this…" Barry handed her a lock pick

"Thanks…I guess" Jill said and checked both ways before she moved in and picked the lock on the door, quickly the three ex STARS ran into the house and closed the door. The hall was lined with chests, each containing creepy stuff, skulls, shrunken heads and bones. "What the?" Barry looked in disgust at one object in the chest, a preserved baby, a low growl interrupted. A large dog most likely a German shepherd moved from the room opposite, it snarled angry with the intruders, Barry pulled out a combat knife and slashed at the dog, it whimpered as the knife caught it across the neck and slowly bled to death. "Well that was clever" Rebecca sighed "now what's she going the think when she comes back?" Barry shrugged and couldn't care less 

"OK, Jill you looked upstairs, Rebecca outside and I'll look around down here, call me if you find anything useful" The women nodded and ran off to where they were told and how much trouble could a house hold? Well they are about the find out…

_More to come, please don't flame because at the moment I've only read the books and am about to start the first game._


	2. A Monster Party

                                                                                                          Resident Evil

**                                                                               Invoking the Devil, Chapter two: A Monster Party**

****

Jill slowly climbed the wooden staircase keeping a close eye on anything strange. She stopped at a halfway point and stared at the painting in front of her it was so…so…_disgusting _and that was the only word for it although it didn't seem enough. It was a dark painting with burning naked figures being ripped and torn up by hideous monsters and all under the watchful eye of Satan, Jill looked at the title 'The Revenge of Satan'. She shuddered and continued up the stairs and reached the top, she went to the nearest door and tried it, locked. Jill sighed and tried using the lock pick but it didn't work, she moved to a second door that opened when the knob was turned. Jill froze at the sight that greeted her, gross paintings like the one she had seen plastered the walls and lighted candles were all over the dressers and some on the floor. Jill looked at the floor and knelt down by a stain on the tiles…blood? "What's going on here?" She said to herself and walked over to a closet in the corner and surprisingly was the only thing without candles on. Jill opened it and screamed as a strange creature sprinted out, it was very much like a hunter but with longer claws and sabre like teeth. Jill pointed her gun at it and shot it twice in the head, the skull shattered but the thing kept moving toward her, Jill shot at it again taking the head off and finally the creature curled up and died in a pool and blood. Jill turned to look where it had come from, the closet was quite wide and went back a few metres, inside there was soiled hay and a spilt bucket of water. Jill stepped cautiously inside with her gun ready but there were no others but what seemed to be the butchered carcass of a sheep lay hidden in the shadows. She turned away as a wave of sickness swept over her and ran out of what had looked like a closet and closed the door. Walking over to a set of drawers she opened them and started to rummage through, she pulled out a page that looked like it had come from a diary…

**_January 18th 2001._**

****

Mother has not yet managed to summon the creature; I hope she does not succeed, as surely she will have no more need for me and I tremble to think what will happen my brother Machida and myself. We are both freaks as my Mother mated with a snake for my brother and a living plant for me. Machida does not seem bothered, he is bewitched by mother and would die for her but I will not because of my strange birth I have a knowledge of plants which is why she doesn't kill me. She has taken many children and has killed them all to summon that vile creature but as I have said it has not worked. I must go before my mother sees this and takes it away

Antirrhinum Majus (Snapdragon)

**January 20th 2001.**

Mother has created more vile creatures using a virus that she found out how to make from a man working for a company named Umbrella. Luckily for her this house has many hidden rooms under it and many secrets so no one finds out what's going on. I am afraid she will inject me with this virus and I will become a killing machine but I know a chemical that will kill the virus and every creature with one drop, it is… (The rest is unreadable)

"Umbrella…" Jill mumbled as she filed the paper and wondered if this person was still here but she had to find Barry first and show him this and see if they could locate the basement and find this guy…or woman. Jill looked at the name scrawled underneath the first passage, Antirrhinum Majus, a snapdragon. Why would someone write that there? Jill turned and heard a doorknob rattle, Jill stopped, it sounded like it was across the corridor. After a while the knob stopped rattling and she heard the door swing open and then a dragging of feet. She opened the door and leapt back as a decomposing figure lurched in, she raised her gun and blew its brains out. Jill went back to the dresser and searched another draw and to her relief found some ammo. She looked through the last draw and found another gun the same as hers but it wasn't loaded so Jill left it. She walked out and wandered over to the door the zombie must have come out of, she went in. 

 The room was dark and red curtains covered the windows, it looked like a girls bedroom, a picture of a ballet dancer hung above a messed up bed but what surprised Jill was how many plants and pictures of them were around. Photos of Roses, Snapdragons and many more were framed on a desk and on the bedside table with pots of plants that Jill had never seen before. She looked again at the ballet picture and noticed that the dancer had flowers all over her costume and on the stage. Jill went over to the drawers and searched them finding a key and hoped that this was the one for the locked door. The other drawer contained a couple of videos, a copy of the ballet The Stone Flower and a copy of Swan Lake. Ignoring these Jill went over to the curtains and pulled them open, the windowsill was covered in plants. Jill whipped round as she heard movement behind and was amazed to see the rapid growth of a small plant; it grew about thirty centimetres and then stopped. Jill turned away from it and looked under the bed and found more ammo under there and a small brown backpack that she put on right away to store the ammo and paper in. She slowly turned to leave and suddenly noticed a photo under a plant pot and picked it up. The photo was of a girl around nineteen, she had the most startling red hair, it was as bright as a child's pencil crayon. She wore a green dress and seemed to have patterns of leaves on her one cheek, her skin was pale and it cast out an eerie beauty but the girl was not smiling and her green eyes looked past the camera. Jill turned it over and read what was on the back 'Antirrhinum Majus, 2000, with every flower born another dies and soon so will she.' Jill shuddered at the coldness of those words but what was with all this Antirrhinum (Snapdragon) stuff? She put the photo in the backpack and went back out onto the landing, she turned to the last door and tried the key in it, it turned easily. The room she entered was a bathroom, nothing unusual was about but Jill did have the need to use the toilet, she left without flushing. 

Barry looked around the living room, someone really had an interest in taxidermy…there were a lot of stuffed animals in cabinets and it kinda gave him the creeps. He had heard gunshots from upstairs and was about to go and check if Jill was OK but something caught his eye, a diary with Alison's named engraved on the leather like cover, he picked it up.

**April 17th 2001**

That guy at Umbrella seemed not to be as useful as he made out, he wouldn't help me anymore on developing a new virus like the G and T viruses he gave me. I threw him to my little 'pet' in the basement which I found rather interesting to watch as he does have a unusual way of eating, ripping out the guts and eating the inside first. My daughter wasn't happy about this but screw what she thinks, as long as I have her brother on my side I have nothing to worry about.

**April 20th 2001**

I locked that brat who calls herself my daughter in her little lab all day, she dared try and stop me from researching ways to call up the ultimate monster! I'll teach her a thing or two later, since her father was a plant I could use the same method to kill her as I did him but not now, I need her knowledge of plants and flowers. No one will stop me once I find out the combination to summon HIM and my daughter knows what it is but I'll bleed it out of her if I have to crack open her skull to get it, I've already put a mild plant killer in her water which hopefully will teach her a lesson. 

**April 21st 2001 **

I managed to get some information out the little brat today but I had to torture her first, I stripped her naked and whipped her and then forced her to drink burning oil with the help of her brother but feeling nicer I let an infected human in with her for a while…he certainly had fun! (Well I didn't mean I'd be nicer to her.) Sadly I didn't get all of the formula out of her but I'm working on that.

Barry put the book down disgusted. How could anyone do such awful things? He didn't know but he hoped the girl was still around, she could be helpful but it was going to take some fighting to get to her…


	3. A New Breed of Evil

                                                                                                        Resident Evil        

**                                                                                       Chapter three: A New Breed of Evil   **

****

Barry stumbled over an oddly placed chair as he went into the kitchen to look around, nothing unusual at the moment anyway but he did notice a horrible smell coming from the sink but dismissed it as a burst pipe…but wouldn't there be water everywhere? Barry slowly stepped toward the sink, the smell got worse the nearer he got. He looked into the old sink and was disgusted at what was in it; bloodstained knives and chunks of flesh lay in a small amount of bloody water. Barry turned away from the sight and decided the look at the rest of the kitchen and turned his attention to what looked like a covered birdcage. He walked slowly over to it and pulled the towel from over it and jumped back. A bird was in there but it's feathers were on fire and it's claws were golden and _very_ sharp, Barry glanced quickly at the lock…it was open. Barry dived to the cage but it was too late, with the towel removed the bird flung itself against the bars bursting fro, the cage with a scream like howl. Barry leapt out of its way as it dived toward him with talons ready to kill, its feathers brushed against Barry's shirt which started to smoke, Barry quickly brushed the hot embers left by the bird off himself. "What is wrong with this place?" He moaned to himself and looked at the burn marks of his shirt before walking over to a closet. He opened it cautiously and peered inside, a smell of rotting meat hit him and Barry turned swiftly away and breathed in clear air deeply and then turned back to the closet. Pieces of meat hung from the ceiling inside, mould covered them and Barry could have sworn something moved on one but he didn't know why but they didn't seem to look like normal meat. He looked down on the floor and saw what confirmed his suspicions, a skull, that meat was human. Barry closed the door quietly, from the moment he'd stepped in this house he knew something wasn't right, he personally blamed the guys who ordered Raccoon to be rebuilt. If that hadn't happened this woman wouldn't be around here and possibly they wouldn't have had to get involved. He sighed and leant against the wall, this place really sucked.

Rebecca heard the shots from inside the house and wondered if everyone was alright 'of course they are…probably another dumb dog that got in the way' she turned her attentions back on an old looking fountain. 'How'd they move this here?' She looked at the statue, a half naked woman holding what appeared to be a jug that she held tipped over 'must be where the water comes from' Rebecca thought. 'Why's it always a woman anyway?' Rebecca suddenly felt rather angry 'because it's fine for a woman to go around showing her bits off but if a man does it it's disgusting and shouldn't be allowed!' Still something about the statue fascinated her. She looked closer at the jug and saw something glint inside, she pulled herself up onto the base of the statue and felt in the jug and pulled out a small blue bottle and a piece of paper. She opened the paper and read with excitement what was on it:

Dear Reader: Hopefully this bottle is in the right hands for in it is an antidote for the G and T viruses, not only does it cure it but it changes back these 'monsters' to what they were before.

Rebecca grinned, whoever had made this must have been pretty smart, she had been working on something like this but had had no luck in finding the right chemicals. She put the bottle and paper in her backpack and decided to explore the rest of the garden; one of the strange things she noticed was that after the fountain the rest was a giant greenhouse. She opened the glass door and walked in, it was cold for growing plants but they seemed to be doing just fine, she shut the door behind her and walked slowly between two rows of plants. Then she paused, she heard a noise…buzzing? Surely there couldn't be flies in here, how would they survive? She walked slowly forward and froze, these flies weren't ordinary, they were huge and seemed to have rather large pointed teeth. Rebecca watched them with a mix of fascination and horror; they were eating something that looked like…a person? Rebecca held the urge not to gasp the person they were attacking was still alive and trying the crawl away and near it was a pile of green gunk with molding corpses strewn over it. 'Zombies?' she thought and backed away and ran for the door and heard something drop behind her, she turned and saw the biggest spider she had ever seen. She pulled out her handgun and fired, hitting it's abdomen that leaked a white liquid. The spider screeched and charged toward her but Rebecca fired repeatedly until it dropped dead. She ran out of the door and closed it tightly. Rebecca moved over to the fountain and sat down, this sure wasn't easy and what was worse was the problem of time, how long before Alison gets back?

_More to come, hope you like it so far!        ****_


	4. The Stranger Below

**                                                               Resident Evil: Invoking the Devil**

**                                                              Chapter Four: The Stranger Below.**

****

Jill, Barry and Rebecca met up in the hallway and no one spoke for a while then Rebecca decided to start off. "I found this bottle out in the yard, I thought what's inside could interest you" she held out the small bottle. Barry took it and the note that Rebecca handed to him and scanned them very carefully "It's defiantly interesting" he said at last "but do you know if it works?" Rebecca shook her head

"No, couldn't get near anything to try it on but I'm sure we'll find something…maybe try it on a dead thing?" Barry shrugged 

"Maybe but first let's hear what Jill found." Jill coughed and thought about what she could say

"I found that there's something seriously wrong with this place, just like the Umbrella mansion" she pulled out the diary pages and gave them to Rebecca. "Wow" Rebecca said at last and showed them to Barry "do you think she could still be here?"

"I hope so, if she if we'll have to get her out of this place and if this so called antidote really works we could save lives if the worst should happen again" Jill said quickly. Barry gave the papers back to her and thought for a moment

"Come on" he said at last "I want to find these passages and hopefully we can get rid of all these creatures for good" he led them back into the kitchen and pointed to a closed door. "I think that might lead down to the basement, I couldn't get it open but maybe if we all try we can kick it in." Jill went over to the door and shoved it, Rebecca and Barry followed and eventually the old door flew open, a musty smell rose up and dust poured from the ceiling inside. "What are we waiting for?" Jill said at last "the sooner we get this over with the sooner we can leave this city." Barry pushed past and looked into the dark

"She's right but have you all got ammo?" They nodded "Then let's go."

The woman sat deathly still on an old wooden chair, her bright green eyes watching the slow drip of water from the crack in the wall. Her feet rested in a bucket of water which was so cold it had made her skin blue, she had heard the commotion from upstairs but hadn't the energy yet to go and investigate. She weakly raised her arm to brush a lone strand of hair from her face but when she touched her cheek he gently stroke the 'tattoo' of leaves. She turned her head and looked round her room, her eyes used to the dark, she smiled despite the hideous cold and the loneliness, she was just glad to be alive.

Barry lighted a match which he had in his pocket and lit an old oil lamp in on corner of the basement, a hazy light illuminated the dusty surrounding. Old chairs were piled in the opposite corner and a covered table just across from them; Jill took the lamp carefully over to the chair and studied what was behind. "Barry there's a door behind here" with those words the other two went over and began moving the chairs away from an iron door. Jill looked and the lock on it and pulled out her lock pick and the door easily opened. "Not one for security is she?" Rebecca said and looked into the dark "you first Barry" taking the lamp Barry carefully moved into a long corridor and listened "do you hear something?" he asked. Jill listened

"Yeah, sounds like wings…lot's of them…Barry! Get down!" Barry dived to the floor; the oil lamp shattering and hundreds of the ugliest bats flew over his head and down the corridor. "That was close" Barry muttered and pulled himself up "forget about the lamp, I think that's what attracted them in the first place." Jill and Rebecca stepped into the dark and without warning the door slammed behind them, Rebecca screamed. "It's locked…" Jill said calmly and tried to pick the lock again "it's not working!" They remained silent and jumped as somewhere in the passage a door banged.

"There's someone down here" Rebecca said "let's just go, I'm sure there's another way out" and she jogged down the corridor, behind her the other prayed with was right.  


	5. Antirrhinum Majus

**                                                               Resident Evil: Invoking the Devil**

**                                                               Chapter Five: Antirrhinum Majus **

****

The woman crept round the corner; her strength returned for the time being and she coolly watched the strangers up the corridor. She made the mistake of leaning on the walls which were damp with water leaking from above but water kept her alive so she wasn't really bothered, it was just the amount of slime that kind of grossed her out. She slowly stepped forward but kept out of the light, not that she needed it to be seen her hair was bright enough to be a searchlight! She flinched as someone called out "is someone down there?" It was a deep male voice and she thought about showing herself but maybe that wasn't a good idea.

Rebecca watched a dark shadow move slowly away and took a step forward but Barry put a hand on a shoulder to stop her "don't, they never answered, it could be a monster." 

Deep down the woman heard what had been said 'that's right…I'm a monster…' she thought sadly and wondered who they were. She slowly went back into her room and sat back in the hair, she green eyes sparkling in the dark "yes…I'm a monster" she murmured softly "I'm the only person in the world who's half plant, half human…I'm ashamed of my mother mating with a living plant to have me…she doesn't even love me." No, mother didn't love her and perhaps no one would, she was the woman in the picture, the bright haired girl who loved plants. She rested her feet back into the icy water and felt the energy get stronger, she sighed, leant back and closed her eyes.

Jill ran softly down the corridor and looked at the rows of wooden doors "whatever or whoever it was had gone…perhaps we should spilt up and search this place" she suggested.

"Seems dangerous doing that but it's the only way" Barry agreed and thought for a moment "I'll take this side" he said pointing to the left "and you two search different doors over here." Jill and Rebecca nodded, Rebecca ran up the corridor and Jill decided to go down, Barry had already disappeared into the first door. Jill walked down and opened a wooden door that creaked loudly as it was opened. She stepped inside and flicked a switch and bright light flooded the room, it was a study. She moved further in and looked around, nothing important but there was some ammo lying on the desk that she took. She glanced around again, very plain, a desk in one corner with a chair and a wardrobe in the other. Jill opened the wardrobe and leapt back as a decaying figure lurched out with a groan, she unloaded a few shots into it and it soon collapsed. Jill searched the wardrobe and desk drawers but found nothing else and went back out to the next door. She opened it without a problem and walked inside, she shivered, it was cold and then she froze, someone was sat in a chair with their back to her. Jill quietly stepped forward and the figure stirred, Jill suddenly recognised the red hair and green dress from the photo. "Who's there?" a terrified voice said and the chair moved round "who are you?"

"My names Jill Valentine…I'm a former member of STARS…who are you?" Jill spoke gently and the woman stood up, wobbling slightly. "My name is Antirrhinum Majus…or Snapdragon to be less scientific…mother always liked scientific names…" Jill nodded

"Do you mind if I call you Snapdragon? It sounds better and is a lot easier to say than Antirrhinum Majus." Snapdragon shrugged "Call me what you wish but what are you doing here?" Jill explained about the missing children and Snapdragon looked grave "Yes…mother is behind that but there's something you should know…no…it doesn't matter"

"What?" Jill asked, "Everything is vital."

"There is no reason to tell you yet" she said calmly "but let me help you" Jill thought for a minute then agreed, she could be of some help and hopefully knew a way out. Snapdragon filled a bottle up with water and went to the door, Jill noticed the 'tattoo' was actually a real plant on her cheek and it was at that point she hoped she'd made the right decision in letting the woman help…  


	6. The Basement Rooms

**                                                                            Resident Evil**    

                                                            **Chapter Six: The Basement Rooms**

****

Rebecca looked carefully at the door she was facing, old, damp, wood…basically gross, it looked like it had termites in it but she had to go in at some point, it may be a way out. She turned the rusting handle and opened the door that creaked so much she feared it would come of its hinges. Rebecca looked round and into the room, sometimes smelt bad in there and she was sure that it wasn't a new brand of perfume. She pulled out her gun, a standard pistol that held thirteen bullets, and stepped inside. A groan greeted her and something stumbled out of the shadows, Rebecca aimed carefully at it but pulled back when whatever it was spoke "H…help…me…" the voice was croaky and it sure as hell didn't have long before it was a full fledged zombie. "I'll going to help you" Rebecca said softly 'yeah sure' she then thought 'I'm going to kill him' she aimed at what looked like a head and fired. The 'person' screamed and the bullet entered his brain killing him, Rebecca went over to get a closer look and her heart nearly stopped when she saw he wasn't infected. Rebecca felt tears come to her eyes; sure she had killed before but never anyone who probably hadn't deserved it. She looked at the corpse and rummaged through the pockets of the white lab coat and pulled out a card. "Umbrella? This guy was with Umbrella?" Rebecca felt the sadness go, Umbrella were lousy cheats and they deserved to die. She found ammo in the other pocket and put it in hers, she got up and went to a covered metal table. Rebecca gripped her gun tightly and whipped off the sheet and nearly threw up and the sight of the corpse…if it could have been labelled a corpse. The head had been cut in two and the vital organs had been severed and placed in a bowl also under the sheet. The throat had been neatly sliced into and the arms and legs cut to show the veins and muscle. Rebecca pulled the sheet back over and hurriedly left the room.

Barry wasn't having much luck finding an exit either, he had been into two room so far and each were the same, a bed, a cabinet (they had actually been useful, they had had ammo in them), a zombie or two and that was it. They only thing they had that was different was a picture, the first was a small frame one of a young man with scales all over him and the second had been of Alison herself, Barry had kept hold of these. He moved through the passage to an iron door that was badly rusted from age and a leak in the ceiling, he tried the handle but it was locked. He walked toward the door next to it that opened easily to a set of stairs. Barry took hold of the rail to help himself down in the dark but quickly pulled his hand away, it was covered in a green/yellow slime that burned his hand. He stepped carefully onto one of the stone stairs and slowly made his way down.

Jill was having better luck with Antirrhinum Majus (or Snapdragon was what she preferred) guiding her through various secret ways. They had past the iron door that before Barry had gone down and Snapdragon had told her that she was _never _to go down there but when Jill had asked her why Snapdragon had fallen silent. "Where are we going?" Jill asked at last

"I want to show you a way out" Snapdragon replied quickly

"I can't, not without my friends" Jill said and stopped walking, Snapdragon turned to her.

"I'm not saying that we go without them, I know there are here too, I heard them, I just want to show you a way out and then we can go back for them." Jill hesitated, the girl was strange without a doubt with that plant growing on her cheek and she wasn't sure weather to go with her. "How can I trust you? You're…well…a…"

"Monster" Snapdragon finished "I know but please come with me, I want to get out of here as much as you do, my mother, she's planning to raise the devil and all his subjects _and_ all the evil dead, it will be hell on earth if she does." 

"And what has the G and T virus got to do with this?" Jill asked remembering the injected zombies upstairs 

"The more on her side the better" Snapdragon explained "she wants them to perform a sacrifice with, those children were all destroyed by zombies and the blood used for the ritual." Jill understood and decided to trust the woman; she seemed to be a goldmine of information and could be helpful on the way out. Snapdragon began to walk again although this time a lot quicker and then paused by a door and listened carefully, her eyes widened and she dragged Jill back up the passage. "What?" Jill said annoyed by this "shhh…" Snapdragon ordered and Jill lowered her voice

"What is it?" She whispered.

"Mother's back" Snapdragon replied.

_More to come, hope you like it so far!_           


	7. Reptile Boy

**                                                                            Resident Evil**    

                                                                  **Chapter Seven: Reptile Boy**

****

Barry slowly walked down the slippery stairs raking care not to fall, he avoided touching the bars because of the slime, not just because it was gross but also because it burnt. He finally made it to the bottom and walked into another door with a sign stuck to it, Barry couldn't read it though the words were in Spanish. He opened to door cautiously and stepped inside and was met with about two inches of water. Something bumped his leg and he bent down to look "a dead mouse?" Barry kicked it away and walked further into the room. The walls were all iron and there were only two rooms, the one he was in another behind a partly opened door. Barry slowly wandered over and peered through the gap and saw a shadow of a person, he fumbled for his gun but it slipped through his fingers into the water. "Shit!' Barry bent down and searched for it but couldn't find it anywhere; he got up again and looked at the person again. His body was covered by the shadows but Barry could tell that he had heard him, it turned and Barry jumped back as a pair of blazing red eyes met his. "Que criatura distraers me?" (What creature distracts me) The man spoke in Spanish and Barry didn't understand a word. He ducked into the water as whatever it was opened to door and he tried not to gasp as he saw it. The man's body was covered in snake scales; his head was bald with red eyes and sharp yellow teeth. Scars lined his cheek and forehead and part of his pointed ear had been bitten off; it looked down and picked up the dead mouse Barry had kicked away and to Barry's disgust swallowed it whole suddenly it froze and sniffed with a large hooked nose and turned round quickly to Barry. "Tu estas a tonta" It said as a forked tongue darted across its lips "tu estas ahora comida!" (You are a fool, you are now food.) Although Barry didn't speak Spanish he had a good idea what that meant by the way the creature was looking at him. He leapt up and ran to the door. The creature followed and suddenly made a grating sound in his throat and spat at Barry hitting him square in the back. Barry fell, the pain when the spit dripped through his clothes and onto his skin was awful, the thing shut and locked the door and turned back to Barry with a very evil smile. "Who are you? What are you?" Barry asked as he scrambled back from it and noticed whatever it was seemed to understand "Soy Machida…" (I'm Machida) The creature replied and seemed to smile again as he saw the fear in Barry's eyes.

Jill heard Barry scream and quickly turned round "Was that Barry? We have to find him!" Jill said "forget about the exit for now, show me where he is!" Snapdragon thought for a few minutes

"I don't know where he is but I have a good idea…the room I told you not to go in…the door was slightly open, I bet he's down there." Jill ran off back down the corridor with Snapdragon followed until they reached the door, Jill jogged quickly down the steps and fell toward the bottom. "Are you OK?" Snapdragon asked as Jill pulled herself up 

"Yeah, I'm fine" Jill said and tried the door "locked…" she pulled out her lock pick and opened the door. The first thing she saw was Barry in a corner tried to avoid something "Barry? What's wrong?" 

"Jill? Get out of here!" Barry yelled and Jill saw what he meant, Machida turned and glared at her. Snapdragon was watching from the steps and ran down and stopped just in front of Jill. "Back off Machida…" She growled and he looked at her angrily 

"Estancia fuera hermana!" (Stay away sister) He snapped and tried to push her out the way but Snapdragon stayed put. 

"Jill…shoot him" Snapdragon said calmly "I'm going to jump out the way and when I do shoot him" Jill nodded but Machida smiled. Snapdragon jumped out the way but so did Machida, he grabbed his sister round the neck and held her in front of him "Matar me, matar la" (Kill me, kill her) Jill lowered her gun and as she did Barry was frantically but quietly searching for his, he found it but it was very wet and many not work but it was a chance he had to take. He aimed at Machida's head and pulled to trigger, it didn't work! Machida turned, still holding Snapdragon and laughed "Como triste…ahora tu toda morir…" (How sad, now you all die) However at this point Jill had an opportunity to shoot, she aimed at his head and pulled the trigger. Machida screamed and thick green blood poured from his skull, he collapsed and Snapdragon jumped away. "Thanks" she smiled at Jill but Barry looked distrustfully at her. "Jill? Who is this?" He asked "Why are you going round with a woman with a plant growing out of her?" Jill explained where they had met and what she knew but Barry still didn't look convinced. "OK she can come along" he said at last "but no funny stuff." Snapdragon nodded but knelt down next to the body of Machida 

"Bye brother" she whispered softly and gently kissed his remaining bit of skull

"He was your brother?" Jill asked "did you love him?" Snapdragon shook her head 

"No but he was still my brother and it's respectful to say goodbye." Barry looked even more doubtful but didn't say anything about it "Let's just find Rebecca and get out of here" he said and went over to the stairs "come on!" Jill and Snapdragon followed but she paused at the bottom and gave one final look at her brother.

_Hope you enjoyed that, all the Spanish may not be right as I used a dictionary and what I knew to write it!_  


	8. The Statues and the Prophecy

**                                                                             Resident Evil**

Chapter Eight: The Statues and the Prophecy

Barry walked slowly behind Snapdragon watching her every more, Jill sensed this was making the woman nervous and she slowed her pace to walk next to him. "Why won't you trust her? She saved your ass" she whispered sharply to him "she may look odd but she really knows what's around here." Barry didn't respond for a while and Jill was just about to repeat herself

"I don't like her Jill, she related to this mad woman and that snake thing, whatever that was, and secondly she's a monster herself, I'd hate to see under that dress."

"Yeah right" Jill mumbled, what man _wouldn't _want to see under it? Snapdragon was extremely attractive "look she's doing her best to _help_ us not destroy us" Barry made a grunting sound and went silent. Jill jogged back up to Snapdragon who sighed sadly "do you think it would be best if I left you know? Your friend doesn't seem to like me and I don't blame him" Jill shook her head "Barry's just being an idiot and I certainly don't want you to leave because we wouldn't get out of here if you went." Snapdragon nodded "isn't there someone else with you?" she said after a while

"Yeah, her names Rebecca" Jill said

"Maybe we should look for her before I take you any further"

"Damn right we should" Barry butted in "and we're going to stick together and make sure you don't pull nothing" Jill cringed at the tone of his voice. "That's a good idea" Snapdragon agreed and then added, "Sticking together that is, things around here are pretty tough." 

Rebecca was finding that out herself as she found herself in a room full off cages with the ugliest creatures locked in them, she was scared to touch anything in case they got out. She carefully edged across the room toward a small table with a pile of old papers on it. She picked up an old looking book and dusted off the cover "Ancient Summons and Devil Worship" she read aloud and opened it. 

_Whatever mortal dares open this book, beware, for inside is the curse to destroy mankind and summon Satan from the pits of hell. To please this beast you need sacrifices and offering, the blood of countless children destroyed by demons themselves and a young girl. The girl must be a virgin and then raped of her purity, she must then be cursed so if she escapes she will die._

Rebecca shivered and put the small book in her pocket, everything was making sense now, the girl in the photographs, the missing children, the monsters, it was all a ritual to summon the devil. "Why would she do that though?" Rebecca though and then realised "ultimate power, so the story goes the Devil will give immortality and tons of power to whoever summons him." Rebecca looked quickly through the rest of the papers but found nothing useful and turned to go, she froze, the door handle started to turn… "Jill! Thank God it's you" Rebecca cried, "I thought I'd been caught!" Jill smiled and hugged her friend. Barry walked in and shoved Snapdragon in front "get in there too!" He snapped and gave Rebecca a slight wave "hi again!" Rebecca smiled and looked at the woman with him "who's this?" She asked.

"Antirrhinum Majus…or Snapdragon to be short" she replied and shut up again

"You're the one who invented the antidote aren't you?" Rebecca asked and Snapdragon nodded "that was really something." Rebecca pulled it out of her pocket "It is only enough for one creature" Snapdragon explained, "they need a lot to turn back" Rebecca threw it over a monstrous dog which yelped in pain and collapsed breathing heavily. Rebecca, Jill and Barry watched closely, the dog started to convulse and skin started to spread over its body and soon it was a normal dog again. "It really works!" Jill said excited and then gasped as two more monsters surrounded the dog and ripped it apart. 

"Let's get out of here" Snapdragon said sadly "this place always gives me the creeps." They left the room and Snapdragon led them to another door and stopped outside "this is what I call the courtyard, this is only one of the ways out of here" she opened to door and went in. Grey slabs covered a dimly lit room with a fountain in the middle covered in moss and several large statues lurked in corners. Jill went over to the fountain and sat down looking into the water, dark fish swam around "be careful" Snapdragon warned "mother knew I came here a lot so she filled the fountain with piranha" Jill stood up again quickly. "What's that noise?" Rebecca asked, a grating sound filled the air

"The statues…" Jill said and backed into Barry "they're moving…" The statues, six in all, started to walk forward all armed with sharp weapons. "How are we supposed to kill them?!" Rebecca panicked toying with her gun. 

"Shoot the bastards into little bits!" Barry yelled and fired a few shots into the nearest ones head, it broke into three and the statues crashed into the wall and fell apart. The others opened fire and dodged the swords and spears that were swung at them and after a while and a lot of ammo the statues were in bits, Barry turned angrily at Snapdragon. "You did this of purpose! I knew we couldn't trust you! You led us here so they would kill us!"  
"No, I didn't, I didn't know about these things!" Snapdragon protested 

"Yeah right! I vote we leave her here…we can't trust her to find an exit she'll just do this again!" Barry turned to the others who were beginning to look doubtful. "I think Barry's right" Rebecca said shortly "I've only known her for a while and I thought she was really clever but this does look suspicious." Jill looked at the floor not knowing what to say, deep down she believed Snapdragon was telling the truth but the others wouldn't like it if she said anything "let's go then" Jill said "sorry Snapdragon"

"Why are you apologising?" Barry said, "its her who needs to" He pushed her out the way and they left her standing near the fountain. She swiftly flicked water over herself avoiding being bitten by the piranha and knelt down and picked up a piece of stone. She ran her fingers over it gently thinking about how unfair the world was and perhaps it was better if she was dead…

_Did Snapdragon do it or not? That's for you to decide until I get the next chapter up._


	9. The Mistress of Terror

**                                                                             Resident Evil**

**                                                          Chapter Nine: The Mistress of Terror**

****

Jill thought hard about Snapdragon as they walked along the corridor, did she do something to those statues or was it her mother like she said? "Jill?" Jill looked up and saw Rebecca looking concerned "are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine…it's just…"  
"You don't think she did it do you?" Rebecca said understanding how much Jill trusted Snapdragon

"No I don't I don't think she's got the guts to do something like that." Rebecca shrugged

"Who knows? But seriously Jill it's best that we leave her anyway…Barry had got a point, maybe she can't be trusted after all she is part monster." Jill suddenly felt angry

"Who cares if she's part monster?!" She said so loud that Barry stopped and looked round "can't anyone see past that? You're acting so childish, treating someone different because they're different!" Rebecca hung her head and Barry gave another grunt. They stood in silence for a few minutes then Barry groaned, "I get the picture" he said, "You want to go back for her, right?" Jill nodded but Rebecca looked tense

"It's OK saying we're going to go back for her but what if she did do something to those statues, what then?" 

"We can take her if she turns out to be evil" Jill said quickly. Barry thought about this for a moment 

"Well there's only one of her and three of us…fine, we'll go back for her…she does know her way around here a lot better than we do." They turned and started walking back toward what Snapdragon referred to as The Courtyard but unknown to them a stranger had been listening and knew a way there quicker than them…

A strange gassy smell met them when they arrived in the courtyard and an eerie feeling made Jill stop at the door "well go in then!" Barry complained, "It was you who wanted to come back!" Jill stepped carefully inside

"Barry? Something really doesn't feel right…" Jill said with a shiver and looked around for Snapdragon but the only thing in there was a piranha leaping about on the floor and the strange atmosphere. "Jill's right, something is wrong and where's Snapdragon?" Rebecca asked but someone else answered her question.

"My daughters safe…for now" a female voice said from behind, Barry jumped forward and the door slammed shut, out of the darkness a brown haired woman entered. "I should really introduce myself," she said rubbing the black leather pants she wore "My name is Alison…I'm sure you've heard of me?" Barry stepped in front of the woman, his gun drawn

"We've heard of you in the papers" he growled "now you're going to appear one more time, in the obituary!" Alison stepped forward and clutched the end of his gun. "Oh really?" She bent her knees slightly and sucked on the gun, Barry tried to fire but no bullets came out, she gripped his hand and spat out the three bullets he had left. "You know you're really starting o annoy me…" she clapped her hands and the shadows started to morph into demons, black and dripping. They grabbed hold of the three ex STARS and held them tightly "take them to the 'training course'" Alison ordered then explained what she meant. "My training course is two rooms, both large and full of creatures…I like testing them…Antirrhinum proved very good at it."

"This basement much stretch out all under Racoon!" Rebecca exclaimed 

"It does dear, my house is the only one with a basement and that proved very handy…I could easily expand then." Alison walked over and ripped ivy of a wall at the far end revealing an iron door "good luck" she said she an evil smile and watched them being dragged in "I'll be watching on my computer…" she summoned another demon to take Barry who was making a fuss and left through the door they had entered by.

Snapdragon however was locked in her room again with only her chair and a bucket of water, like a normal plant she needed water frequently to live. She sat trying to think of a way to escape when the door opened and Alison walked in. She went up to my daughter and slapped her hard across the face "little bitch…" she snarled, "you worked so hard to help didn't you? Well you and your little friends are going to die!" Snapdragon remained silent and Alison continued to taunt her "you had so much pleasure out of killing Machida didn't you? Well they're going to meet his father." Snapdragon trembled at this and ran her fingers through her hair and blinked…something was in he hair, a hairpin? That could be useful…after giving Snapdragon another good slap Alison left. Snapdragon got up and pulled the hairpin out of her hair, she waited until she was sure her mother was gone and then used it to pick the lock, she quickly looked both ways and then ran up the corridor to help her friends.

Alison went in the see the STARS before started them on her 'training course' she smiled at the panic in their faces as the demons held them. "It's so sad you have to die now, I would have liked you to watch Antirrhinum meet her doom but I'll get so much pleasure out of your deaths it's worth you not seeing that." 

"What if we survive? Then what will you do?" Jill asked angrily 

"If you happen to survive then after I've killed my daughter maybe I'll conjure up more of those statue, it was a lot of fun seeing you blame Antirrhinum" she laughed evilly and Jill struggled wanting to strangle her. "Take them to the first room" she ordered the demons and like soldiers they all obeyed at once. They were led to another metal door and flung into darkness surrounded by hideous sounds…

_More soon, I'm glad your enjoying it so far!_   


	10. The Mad Woman's Daughter

**                                                                             Resident Evil**

**                                                    Chapter Ten: The Mad Woman's Daughter**

****

Snapdragon ran quickly down to her mother's room and listened at the door, she was in there talking quietly to herself as she did a lot. "So sad isn't it? To die so young although their blood will be the last and finally I will summon Him…" she laughed and pressed a few buttons on her computer and then paused "someone's here…I can feel it." Snapdragon froze and pushed herself against the wall. Alison got up out of her chair and went to the door, opening it very slightly, Snapdragon closed her eyes and prayed her mother wouldn't see her. Alison smiled as she saw her daughter; it wasn't easy to miss her with her hair! She grabbed hold of her and dragged her into her room "so you got out then?" she grinned making Snapdragon even more nervous. "Yeah I got out…I can't let you kill anymore people for such a stupid reason! The Devil doesn't exist, you know that!" Alison growled and slapped her 

"We shall see about that…" Alison said dangerously softly 

"What's happened to you?" Snapdragon sighed "I remember you were so much nicer before you started getting more involved with that guy from Umbrella." Alison raised an eyebrow and ran her nails across her keyboard; everything her daughter said was true. Although Alison couldn't remember now she had been injected with plant DNA and the G virus as an experiment when she was pregnant with Snapdragon. "Shut up you little cow" Alison hissed "what happened back then was none of your business, I promised him I would continue with the research after he died and I have…" 

"He didn't die, you killed him for the same reason you killed all those children!" Alison turned and grabbed Snapdragon by the throat "I'm warning you Snapdragon, one more word and I'll kill you now!" Snapdragon kicked out and caught her in the stomach, Alison grunted but didn't let go "You had your warning…now you pay." Alison dragged the struggling girl out of the room and into another just opposite. Inside was a pit with an open tank with a boiling liquid bubbling inside, gas floated up from it. Alison shoved her daughter onto the edge, pulled out a sharp knife and ran it over her throat "What do you want to do? Die by knife you turn into a monster and join me?" 

"You're mad…you always have been…I'll never join you" Snapdragon said and saw the anger in Alison's face and knew she had gone too far. "You're very stupid…" Alison said and raised the knife over her head and without another word plunged it into Snapdragon's heart. The girl blinked not sure of what had happened, she stumbled and fell over the edge into the tank "maybe I could punish more…" Alison walked slowly over to a control pad and pressed a button, the gas exploded out the tank and drifted through the cracks in the ceiling. "Once again Raccoon can have the G virus to play with" she smiled "and if those people manage to escape, which I doubt, they will be ripped apart by zombies." She watched the tank bubble for a while "poor Snapdragon…you'll be joining me anyway" she knelt down and ran her hand across the jagged edge cutting it badly. She licked the flow of blood and let some drip into the G virus tank "I'd best get back to torturing my other prisoners" she murmured after a while and left the room. 

Jill, Rebecca and Barry found the room suddenly lit up, it resembled a city scene; whatever monsters were in there sure weren't around at the moment. The room itself was about the size of a school gym but a fog drifting across the floor made it difficult to see the exit. "Barry? What the hells that?" Rebecca yelped as several red eyes glowed in the fog and started to come nearer. "I don't know but they're going to die whatever they are" Barry answered sharply and pointed his gun at them, a low growl erupted from the dark and one of the creatures leapt forward. It resembled a dog in many ways but it's tail had a head of a viper, it snarled, white foam dripping from it's lips. Barry fired and knocked it back but that only seemed to agitate the others and around five more of them came forward. Jill and Rebecca opened fire on them but they still kept moving, the first one leapt and snapped at Rebecca's arm, she dodged it and kicked it in the jaw. Barry moved slightly as it rolled over toward him and stamped on its head, killing it instantly, however the others were taking a lot more work. After about ten shots the one fell and died but the viper on its tail was still alive. "I'm running out of ammo!" Jill complained and trod on one of the tail vipers that made a sickening crunch under her foot. Each of the 'dogs' took about ten or more shots to kill; everyone was pretty low on ammo after. "Let's just hope there aren't any more" Barry mumbled, "If there are we'll have to avoid them and save ammo." The two women nodded and set off toward the exit, something moaned in the shadows

"Was that a zombie?" Rebecca asked "not that they're too bad, pretty easy to kill" the others nodded but didn't want to hang about to see.

Alison was watching from her computer and pressed a few buttons "zombies are easy to kill…one by one, how about fifteen of them all at once?" She turned to the opposite wall and spoke to someone who wasn't there "won't it be funny when they die? They'll be no one in my way then and Umbrella will be sorry they never listened to me…" She laughed at an unheard joke and went back to the computer.

Barry fired at an approaching human shadow and then at another "shit!" he yelled, "we're completely surrounded!" The women started shooting carefully at the zombies, fifteen in total "it's no use!" Barry shouted to them "they're tougher than the ones we've faced before, just move!" They ran toward the exit and dashed through it as the zombies got closer, what lay before them next though was going to be a lot harder.    


	11. The 2nd Room and Snapdragon's Return

**                                                                             Resident Evil**

**                                           Chapter Eleven: The 2nd Room and Snapdragon's Return**

****

The second room was very much like a swamp and very big, a deep pool stretched out and plants winding over the walls and everywhere, once again the fog covered the floor. "What is this?" Barry muttered "this lady must be nuts to do something like this…" 

"I think she is…she killed all those people to try and raise the devil…that really _is_ crazy" Jill said, "not to mention all this stuff involving the G virus." Rebecca nodded 

"She was going to kill Snapdragon as well…" 

"I hope she's OK" Jill said softly and then shook her head "we'll find out soon enough but right now let's get out of here!" They walked forward being careful where they stepped. The water in the pool moved, something was under there, something _big_, they froze and watched as a huge head rose out of the water. The creature had a very thin, long nose and looked like a crocodile, perhaps that was what it once was, it opened its huge mouth revealing rows of sharp teeth. Jill stepped back and something crunched underneath her foot, she looked down to see that she had trod on a snake. "Walk slowly round the edge and avoid it…" Barry said quietly "we can't kill it with the weapons we've got" They did what he said and soon dived into a bush and scrambled behind the cover of the plants. The creature gave up looking for them very quickly and disappeared back under the water. Rebecca sighed a little too loudly and disturbed another huge beast that was sleeping deeper in the bushes, a giant snakes head rose up and roared with venom dripping off its yellowing teeth. Jill rolled out the way as it threw its mighty head down and tore up the place where she was. Rebecca and Barry ran to Jill and pulled her up and ran forward trying to find the exit, the snake slid speedily after them, cornering them very quickly. "Just fire whatever you've got at it!" Barry yelled and they opened fire, Rebecca and Jill were soon out of ammo but Barry had a couple of rounds left. Eventually the snake turned and slid away, badly injured but had a long way off from dying. "Everyone OK?" Barry asked, "He sure took a lot of shootin'…" Jill and Rebecca nodded shakily and hoped they hadn't attracted the attentions of the other thing that was in here but luckily they hadn't. "Let's go…this place is giving me the creeps" Rebecca shivered and went to the door, Barry dived and tackled her to the ground as a bird with a knife like beak swooped and hit the door. The bird was big with razor like talons and at this point had it's beak stuck in the door, Barry brought his gun down on its head and killed it. They opened the door and stepped into a pure white. A loud noise startled them and Jill suddenly looked concerned "Please tell me that wasn't the sound of a door being torn off!" She said nervously. Suddenly three large claws burst through the exit door and ripped it out, whatever it was looked like a Tyrant but was strangely green with plants trailing over it and a red fur down it's back. Jill looked closely at the eyes which were bright green "No…not that…" she whispered, Barry grabbed her arm and they ran past the creature dodging it's claws. As they ran Jill explained what she was worried about "That was Snapdragon, I'll sure of it" she said "the eyes, the red sure and the plants, it all adds up." Barry dived them into a room before the creature saw them 

"Are you sure that was her? What could have happened?"

"The G virus happened!" Jill said crossly "that's the only thing I can think of…" Rebecca shifted afraid the say what needed to happen to her now. "Jill?" Barry put an arm round her "I'm sorry but we're going to kill her…"  
"But that antidote? Can't we search and see there's anymore?" Barry looked at Rebecca who nodded

"I guess we could but if we can't find any we really must get rid of her and that loony mom of hers." Jill nodded and looked round the room. "This is Snapdragon's room" Jill said looking at the bucket of water "she needed water to stay alive" Barry nodded "well the best place to look for this antidote is in her room upstairs or in a lab somewhere." Rebecca looked concerned "but where would we find a lab? Just keep looking until we do?"  
"That's what I'm getting at" Barry smiled 

"Should we split up or stay together?" Jill asked

"Stay together for now, we that thing running round at that crazed excuse for a woman it will be safer." They nodded at listened at the door to make sure 'Snapdragon' wasn't out there. Barry peered curiously out and saw nothing "OK, come on, let's get this shit over with…" They ran down the corridor checking for doors that they didn't think they had been into and soon came to one. Slowly Barry shoved the door open and all they saw was darkness, the low moan of something inhuman inside and the flash of a machine.  


	12. The Search

**                                                                           Resident Evil**

** Chapter Twelve: The Search.**

****

Slowly Barry drew his gun and moved into the room, the smell of rotting and burning flesh hit him again, something with blazing yellow eyes lurched toward him. Barry fired and hit it right between the eyes, the creature dropped dead immediately "there's a switch on this wall, Barry" Jill said feeling her way along it "shall I flick it?"  
"Yeah, probably a light and that would be helpful" Jill flicked it and light flooded the room, a zombie lay dead on the floor where Barry had shot him and another lay frying on an electric pole. "Gross" Rebecca said tuning away, the burning flesh made her feel very ill. "Well there's no antidote in here" Barry said and turned to go but Jill grabbed him

"You haven't looked yet! It could be hidden…you just don't want to save her do you?"  
"It's not that Jill but I'm worried you're getting your hopes up for nothing, what if there isn't anymore of this antidote?"  
"Then we'll have to shoot her like you said before…although I don't want too" 

"Why don't we just do that now? She's not a human anymore…there again she never was and she's probably suffering" 

"No Barry, I'm going to try and cure her first," Jill said stubbornly and Barry knew better than to argue anymore. 

Alison stood in her lab cradling the body of a newly butchered baby, she kissed its bloody hair and nuzzled its stained body, she laid it on a table and proceeded in removing all it's organs. She held up the tiny heart and bit into it, blood trickled down from her lips as she ate it. She knew the STARS had survived and what they were looking for but it was going to be difficult as she had the last of the antidote. "They'll never get it now, will they?" Alison said to an invisable person, she slipped it into her bra, covered the baby and left to room.

Barry quickly scanned the corridor and heard the roar of what was now Snapdragon not too far away "come on quickly…" he said gesturing them out. They had just got out when the towering form of the monster flung itself wildly round the corner holding the clawed hand high. "RUN" Barry yelled and they took of down the corridor with the creature getting closer every second. Barry pulled out his gun and fired at it "_No!" Jill shouted and tried to snatch the gun, Barry dropped it and tried to stop to pick it up. "Don't bother we can get it later" Rebecca said and shoved them into another room. Barry and Rebecca quickly moved a metal cabinet in front of the iron door while Jill took out the only zombie in the room. Snapdragon hurled her now massive frame at the door, it started to cave in but had more support with the cabinet in front and Barry and Rebecca holding it. After a while she seemed to give up and they heard her move away, Barry turned sharply to Jill "out of all the stupid things to do you had to make me lose my gun!" He said furiously. _

"Only to save both you and her"

"How may I ask?" 

"One, you would have injured her so if we find a antidote she'll be injured, maybe fatally and two, you would have had to stop to shoot at her and she would have caught up and probably killed you." Barry opened his mouth to argue back but couldn't think of a reply. "Fine" he eventually said, "as soon as we've looked round here I'm going to get my gun." Jill went to the cabinet, the only piece of furniture in the room and searched the drawers. "Nothing" she said disappointed but then found a small card and shoved it in her pocket. She helped them move the cabinet out the way and Barry darted out the room and grabbed his gun that was lying not far away. They walked out and up the corridor to the last doors, a double door with a card reader next to it, Jill pulled out the card she had just found and put it in, a green light flashed and the doors opened leading into Alison's lab… 


	13. The Lab

                                                                           Resident Evil

**                                                                 Chapter Thirteen: The Lab**

****

Rebecca looked round the lab with interest, it had a lot of complicated experiments lying around that she would never have dreamed of trying. Jill shivered at an unknown presence and stepped behind Barry, afraid of something she couldn't see and that wasn't like her. "So nice of you to drop in" a horribly familiar voice said "I'd offer you tea but my hands are rather tied at the moment." They all turned see Alison smiling a mad and evil smile holding a test tube with a green coloured liquid in it 

"The antidote!" Jill whispered and then spoke louder "give that to us and you won't get hurt!"

"Love to but I'm afraid I can't do that, I've got a lot more important things to do…like finishing summoning Him"

"You're mad! The Devil doesn't exist!" Jill shouted and dived at Alison. The woman quickly moved out the way and Jill went flying into a table. Alison hurried over to the metal table and grabbed what was left of the baby; she threw it into a hole in the floor filling with a boiling substance. Everyone waited anxiously to see what would happen…nothing. Alison blinked "what went wrong, it should have worked! I followed the ancient papers so carefully…where is He?" Barry frowned, ran over and grabbed her "don't you get it? You either did it wrong or He never existed at all…or didn't want to show!" Alison wriggled free and tried to run but Rebecca tripped her "hand us the antidote, Alison!" She said sharply and held out her hand

"Never!" Alison threw it toward where she had dropped the baby; Jill cried out and flew through the air to catch it…she made it by seconds. Alison screamed in frustration and pulled herself to her feet drawing out her gun, an Uzi pistol "prepare to die!" She yelled and opened fire, Barry ran out of the firing line and hid behind an overturned table. Alison pointed her gun at Rebecca who had frozen "move Rebecca!" Jill cried but she didn't have too, through the door burst Snapdragon who turned right away on her mother. "No!" Alison yelped but was thrown roughly into a corner, a cut appeared on her forehead "no Snapdragon, I created you! I made you what you are! Nooo!" Snapdragon brought her claws down slicing her mother in two. She roared in delight and swung her giant fists round smashing the lab; without warning an electric cable suddenly fell and hit the monster. A horrid human like scream came from the monsters mouth, Jill rushed forward throwing the antidote over her, Snapdragon shrank and morphed until she was human but collapsed in a heap on the fool. Jill ran to help her "no, Jill!" Barry said dashing over "if you touch her you'll probably get electrocuted as well." Jill groaned, it had been painful enough watching the cable hit her but it was harder knowing she couldn't do anything. Snapdragon's breathing grew weaker until her heart stopped altogether, she was dead. "Come one, Jill" Rebecca said putting her arm round her "let's get out of here" The ground began the shake, the building was falling apart! Snapdragon was done a lot of damage while she had been chasing them and had knocked down many walls that supported the house and the damage to the lab was too much for it. Barry ran up the part of the body of Alison and searched her pockets "got it!" He said triumphantly and held up a key for the locked door. They ran out of the lab and down the corridor and they soon reached the door they came in by, Barry fumbled with the key in the door "hurry Barry" Rebecca urged as a large piece of rock fell nearby. Barry finally got the door open and they ran up the stairs and through the kitchen. Jill got to the front door first and kicked it open, they got outside just as the house collapsed…but why weren't people coming out the investigate? "No…not again" Barry said feeling sick, when Alison had realised the gas it had crept out into the city once again, the residents were now the living dead…

_More to come, sorry this is so short!_   


	14. The Escape

**                                                                                                      Resident Evil**

**                                                                                        Chapter Fourteen: The Escape**

****

Jill, Barry and Rebecca looked round the streets in a distressed silence, several zombies had seen them and started to lurch forward, Barry was the first to speck. "OK, we have got to get out of here without being eaten!" He said and the others nodded "we haven't enough ammo to kill any more than about three of these bastards; I vote we avoid most of them." The others agreed and they quickly ran past the approaching corpses and stopped behind a house, about five other zombies were just ahead but they hadn't seen them yet. "Right, here's what we're going to do" Barry started to explain "we need to avoid those zombies and go left and the crossroads up ahead and carry straight on up." They stood still and watched the zombies carefully, they looked like they had been punks as the one was wearing a leather jacket and had spiky hair…that looked pretty spooky with rotting flesh. "When I say so run for it" Barry whispered and the women nodded. Barry waited until the zombies had their attention fixed on something else; in this case it was a trash can. "Ok…NOW!" Barry shouted and they sprinted past the confused zombies and left at the crossroads. They paused to catch their breath and listened to the sound of inhuman groans coming from all sides, a hideously rotted zombie who smelt of alcohol started to crawl on his knees toward them. "Ignore him, we can easily outrun him" Barry said and they jogged away from the slow zombie and up the long street, when they had lost most of the zombies Barry paused again. Rebecca shifted her feet and decided to ask a question that had been bugging her for ages "How is Umbrella involved in all this? I know Snapdragon mentioned something but I didn't understand."

"Apparently from what Snapdragon said to me before we met you and probably while Barry was down with that snake thing was that her mother had met someone from Umbrella and had an affair with him. After a while her mother got interested in the work they were doing and asked him to tell her how to create the G virus which he did, she injected herself while pregnant with Snapdragon and that really explains it…then she killed the guy." Jill leant against the wall after explaining, she hoped that was the truth but she couldn't be sure, that was what Snapdragon had told her anyway. Barry nodded "That's one thing I can believe…I just wish I'd trusted that kid a bit more"

"Well it did look suspicious when those statues started to attack" Rebecca said "I guess we were wrong about her though"

"Let's not stand here talking! We need to get out!" Jill snapped and Barry agreed.

"She's right, we turn right up here and head in the direction of the police station, then go left and we should be near getting out." They ran off again and turned right where Barry said and stopped when they heard a deep growling; Rebecca turned and saw two monster dogs walking carefully toward them with foam dripping from their lips. Barry and Jill took aim and fired hitting both the dogs in the head and with a yelp they both fell down dead. Jill walked toward an iron gate and noticed a zombie sat by it; it looked dead so she went over to look through its pockets. It groaned and opened its eyes, dead and glassy; it reached out and grabbed her arm getting ready to bite her. Jill squealed and aimed a kick at the zombies head, knocking it off, when it was really dead she went through the pockets and pulled out two ammo clips. "Don't do that again, Jill" Barry sighed "that was the silliest thing I've seen you do…" 

"Well it looked dead and it had a hole in its skull and that usually means its dead" 

"Maybe it banged it; zombies aren't easy to kill unless you knock their heads off or get them in the brain." Jill just shrugged and opened the get leading up a small alley with herbs lining the walls. Rebecca stopped "Wait! Let me take some of these incase we get injured, these green ones are supposed to be really good on injuries." The others waited until she had picked up a few of the herbs and then went off again, the came out of another gate and into the main street, a fire hydrant had burst and water flooded part of the street. "We can walk though this" Barry said after looking at it for a while "and we'd better hurry too" several zombies had spotted them and were dragging their limbs toward them. They ran through the water and came to another crossroad, left led to the police station were a bunch of undead cops waited outside and right led down a small alley. They turned right like Barry had told them and shot a zombie that was blocking their path and turned left until they reached the end of the city. "I can't believe we're nearly out!" Rebecca gasped "another nightmare is finally almost over!" Barry nodded and together they ran out of the city until they had left it quite far behind. "Now what do we do?" Jill said looking back at the city

"I guess we hitch hike if we can find anybody and get back home…I can finally see my family again" he said with a smile. 

"I can't wait to see Carlos again…he's always so full of himself" Jill grinned "what about you Rebecca?"  
"Well there's a guy I've been seeing lately…" Rebecca said turning red and Jill laughed

"OK I won't ask anymore" she said and they walked off up the side of the road "I just hope we find someone soon!"

"I sure we will" Barry said and yawned "I'm sure we will…"


	15. What Happened Afterward

**Resident Evil**

** Chapter Fifteen: What Happened Afterward**

****

1. Umbrella searched through the city and buried what remained of Alison and her children in unmarked graves on the outskirts of the city, her experiments and papers were destroyed.

2. Raccoon City was once again destroyed by Umbrella to hide the remains of the virus and Alison's mess ups, all zombies and monsters were destroyed .

3. Jill got back to her home safe and is now living with Carlos who is driving her nuts.

4. Rebecca moved in with her boyfriend and is studying medicine and science.

5. Barry is still living happily with his family and children, nothing much has happened to him since.

Nothing out of the ordinary has happened recently as the EX stars hope that nothing like that will ever happen again but I'm sure we're all certain that it will…sooner or later.

**THE END.**

_Hope you've enjoyed my story! Oh and Jill, Barry and Rebecca DON'T belong to me they belong to Capcom but Snapdragon, Alison and Machida do so ask to use them…well you'll have a job they're all dead!_


End file.
